The present invention relates to a packaging container for a plurality of recording media which are stacked one on top of the other and are circular in form, in particular tape-like recording media wound as rolls of tape on annular hubs or flanged reels, a central holder being assigned to at least one of the hubs or flanged reels, and at least two bottom and lid parts which, in plan view, are slightly larger than the planview area of the full hubs or of the flanged reels and which are equipped with detachably connectable toothed edge parts being provided.
Recording media are understood as being any type of recording media in the form of a circle, for example recording media which can be wound up, in particular magnetic recording media, for example photographic films, magnetic films and magnetic tapes, and any type of recording disks, such as compact disks, gramophone disks, video disks and computer disks.
Magnetic tapes are commercially available wound on flangeless hubs or flanged reels according to DIN 45,517. The hubs or reels are flat on both end faces and can therefore be locked only by additional locking means when a plurality of the said hubs or reels are stacked one on top of the other. The roll of tape is usually despatched packed in a cardboard box having shell-like plastic liners. This packaging is uneconomical and inconvenient to handle. The use of liners made of polystyrene foam or similar foam materials is disadvantageous with regard to simple waste disposal.
German Utility Models 8034894 and 8109502 disclose cake box-like packagings for wound magnetic tapes or recording disks, which, however, have the disadvantage that the upper part and lower part differ in shape and are therefore expensive to produce.
German Laid-Open Application DOS 2,312,400 furthermore discloses transport protection for video disks, which consists of a shipment container formed from two combinable elements, the bottom surfaces having depressions in the region of the video disk information relief to be protected. The known shipment container has, for example, a roughly quadratic plan and a roughly rectangular or oblique separation line. For example, the shipment container possesses tooth systems even transverse to the wall and along the peripheral direction and the two elements may be identical in shape.
The arrangement of the separation lines is such that the video disks cannot enter between the container elements and open them. Since the video disks are not dust-sensitive, there is also no need to provide for a high level of protection from dust in the design of the separation lines.
German Utility Model 8229387 discloses a housing for compact cassettes, which has tooth systems on the peripheral edge which, however, are intended to increase the torsional rigidity of the housing. The upper and lower parts of the housing differ from one another, at least with respect to the tooth systems.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the packaging container of the type defined at the outset and to produce it more economically.